


Moving out, moving on

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: AUAaron is a newly single man who wants to sell his flat, but he is distracted by the hot estate agent who seems to like him...(Light on angst, heavy on happy fluff - although there will be some discussion of bisexuality coming up in later chapters...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's estate agent is hot.

'So I just need to get some measurements and take a few photos for the website if that’s OK?' 'Sure', Aaron replied. 'How about another coffee or a tea?' The estate agent had been there for half an hour or so, outlining costs & procedure for putting Aaron's flat on the market. 'Another black coffee would be great', said the tall blond as he got up and started measuring the living room. 

He wasn't the same person Aaron had spoken to in the branch a few days earlier - that had been an old, posh guy, & when Aaron had answered the door this morning, he certainly hadn't expected this young, good-looking man. While the kettle boiled, Aaron couldn't help but glance over at the estate agent as he bent over to measure something. He was cocky, full of himself & Aaron didn't really trust him, but God he was fit, no doubt about it.  
.....

20 minutes later, the two men stood in the spacious kitchen sipping their coffees. 'It's a great flat. What made you decide to sell?' Aaron hesitated. 'Er, actually I split up with my partner...' 'Oh sorry.' The estate agent didn't look particularly sorry. 'So I guess she moved out a while ago then...' 'He.' Aaron interrupted. 'My partner was a he and yeah, he moved to France a couple of months ago.'  
'Oh, right...er...' the blond man's cocky demeanour was gone, all of a sudden, and he looked awkward and embarrassed. 'I didn't realise... you don't... er..'  
'What, I don't look gay?' Aaron bristled. 'What does that even mean...' 'No, I didn't...of course, sorry.' The estate agent smiled - he was quickly regaining his composure. 'None of my business obviously'  
'Obviously' scowled Aaron. 

They stood in silence for a few seconds drinking their coffees. The blond flashed his charming grin, back to his cocky self. 'I'd better get off. I'll be in touch with a valuation in the next few days. Thanks for the coffee Aaron.'

As Aaron closed the door behind him, he looked at the business card left on the table. The blond's handsome face smiled up at him, next to the text that said:

Robert Sugden  
White & co Estate Agents


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is irresistible.

'Mum you know I'm not coming back home. When I've got a buyer I'm gonna look for another flat here in Leeds, I told you...' Aaron held the phone away from his ear as his Mum implored him for the hundredth time since his split from Ed to move back home.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed. 

'Mum... wait, the estate agent's here, I've gotta go... Mum... ok, I'll call you later'. He cut his Mum off in the middle of a sentence & buzzed the downstairs door open.

Aaron had been surprised when Robert had called earlier & asked if he could come round to the flat again, but he said he needed a few more pictures of the flat. At least it was a Saturday so Aaron hadn't had to take another day off work. 

He opened the door to see Robert bounding up the stairs. 'Hi Aaron', he beamed. 'How are you?' Aaron didn't return the smile. 'M'allright' he shrugged. He moved to let Robert in & closed the door behind him. 'So you said you needed something else?' 'Oh yeah' Robert smiled. 'Ah...some of the photos didn't come out so well so I need to take a few more.' 'Fine', Aaron said. 'Go ahead'. Robert hesitated. 'Look, I hope I didn't offend you the other day. You know, when I made assumptions about your partner...' 'Of course not.' Aaron felt bad now, and Robert actually looked sincere for once. 'I overreacted. It's fine. Coffee?' 'No thanks. '

Aaron turned to look at Robert in surprise. He'd made no attempt to move but was leaning back confidently against the closed door to the flat, his eyes fixed intently on Aaron, his expression unreadable.  
'Right well what photos do you need? Because the light is....' Aaron started.

'I lied about the photos.' Aaron frowned. 'You what? Are you taking the piss?' Robert's face broke into a gorgeous smile. Shit, he was hot. 'No' he said, and moved towards Aaron.

Is this idiot actually flirting with me?, Aaron thought. 'Are you flirting with me?' he said. 'What do you think?' Robert said huskily as he put his hands on Aaron's waist.

Aaron didn't hesitate for long. This guy was full of shit and a real cocky bastard, which made him pretty much the opposite of Ed. But right now the opposite of his ex seemed like just what Aaron needed. Plus this guy was fucking gorgeous. 

Aaron leaned in & their lips met. As Robert opened his mouth and the kiss deepened, he put his hand on the back of Aaron's neck and pulled him closer. Aaron melted into his soft lips. They stood there kissing for a full five minutes before Robert pulled away.

They stared at each other. 'Bedroom. Now.' Robert said & as he turned and walked away, Aaron was right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is basically an overexcited puppy.

Aaron reached out to grab his phone and checked his messages.

'Anything important?' Aaron looked over at the naked man on the other side of his bed. Robert looked relaxed and sleepy. His hair was mussed up from where Aaron had dragged his fingers through it as they had some of the most intense sex of his life. 

'Just a text from my mate, Adam. He wants to go for a pint later this afternoon.' He put the phone down and lay back on his side, next to Robert. 'What are you up to for the rest of the day?'

Robert made a face. 'I'm supposed to be working you know. I mean, that's why I came round here, supposedly', he smirked. 'You are a client after all. One of my more enjoyable working mornings...'

'Pff' Aaron huffed. Robert looked so pleased with himself, half of Aaron wanted to cut him down to size and the other half wanted to jump on top of him and stick his tongue down his throat. Before he could do either, Robert reached his arm out and laid his hand gently on the side of Aaron's face. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment and revelled in the touch of Robert's long, strong fingers. He'd never found someone's hands so attractive before.

'It was good for you too, wasn't it?' Robert asked, and for the first time, Aaron thought he saw a tiny flicker of insecurity there. 'It was amazing', Aaron replied sincerely. Robert smiled again and leaned his face towards Aaron's and kissed him. As Robert went to pull away, Aaron pushed his tongue into Robert's mouth and moved his own hand down to Robert's backside, squeezing his buttock lightly at first, then gripping it more urgently as the kiss became more passionate.

Robert's hand moved to Aaron's shoulder, and he pushed him back gently. He sighed. 'Sorry, but I meant it, I really do have to go to work. I've got a meeting with my boss, Lawrence. I can't keep him waiting, he's always on my case...' 

Aaron couldn't help but feel disappointed. His erection was starting to grow again and he was ready for round two, but he didn't want to frighten Robert off by letting him see how much Aaron wanted him. 'OK', he said. 'You'd better get off then.'

Robert looked genuinely sorry to have to leave as Aaron watched him get dressed in silence. When he was fully clothed again, Robert walked round to Aaron's side of the bed and bent down towards him, their faces close together. 'Can we do this again?' Robert asked, grinning.

Aaron moved his head forward and pressed his mouth against Robert's soft, giving lips one more time. 'Yes please' he whispered. Robert dragged himself away from the kiss. 'You've got my number' he said. 'Call me.'

...........

'So how's it going with the flat?' 

Aaron was in the pub with Adam but he couldn't stop thinking about his morning with Robert. He knew it was ridiculous, they'd only met the day before but Robert had taken over Aaron's thoughts completely. 'Oi, you listening to me Aaron?' Aaron blinked and tried to concentrate. 'Sorry, mate, what did you say?' Adam chuckled. 'Right, come on. What's going on? You're miles away and you've hardly listened to a word I've said. What's on your mind mate?'

Aaron took a long drink from his pint and exhaled. He didn't usually share much of his sex life with anyone, but he needed to tell someone about Robert or his brain would explode.

'I met this guy...' Adam interrupted immediately with a whoop, 'I knew it!' he laughed. 'Nice one, Aaron! So who is he?'

Aaron appreciated his friend's interest. Adam was usually too nosy for his liking, but at least he was always supportive and encouraging when it came to Aaron and men. 'He's my estate agent. He came round to look at the flat a few days ago, then he basically made up an excuse to come back this morning and, well... he kissed me, and... you know...' 'Haha! You little devil!' Adam yelled with laughter again. 

Aaron could feel his cheeks going red. 'Alright Ads,' he frowned, 'it's not that big a deal...' 'Yes it is! You've been moping around all single since Ed left, this is great news! So what's he like and are you going to see him again?'

Aaron pictured Robert's confident smile, and then his mind wandered to the muscular biceps, the warm, caressing hands and the beautiful arse. 'He's bloody gorgeous and I hope so' he said.

Adam almost fell off his chair with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is such a flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble posting this so sorry if the text is a bit of a mess.

Aaron didn't have to wait long to see Robert again. That same evening Robert had called him late, and ended up coming over to his flat again. He'd spent the night in Aaron's bed and they'd woken up together, having finally fallen asleep in the early hours. 

They kept in touch during the week, partly to keep Aaron updated about what was happening with the flat, but mainly to flirt by text, and Robert had stayed over at Aaron's a couple more times as well. The following weekend, Robert had asked Aaron to come shopping with him as he needed to get a present for his sister's birthday. Shopping in general was one of Aaron's least favourite pastimes, and shopping for women was well outside his comfort zone. But as long as he was spending time with Robert, he was open to persuasion.

'Where are we going then?', he asked as they stepped off the bus in the city centre. Robert grinned. 'Don't worry, caveman, I'm not going to drag you round a load of shops. There's a book I know she wants and then I just need to choose a card. C'mon...' They walked towards the shopping precinct. 

Thirty minutes later, Robert had bought the book and a card and Aaron was feeling relieved he didn't need to go round any more shops. 'Shall we get a coffee now?' he suggested hopefully. 'Yeah, why not,' Robert agreed. 'There's a great cafe up here...' and he started walking off down a side street, Aaron following. As they passed a boutique selling women's clothes, Robert stopped and looked in the window. 'Hang on', he said, 'I think I might get her one of these scarves as well...' Aaron sighed. 'Fine, I'll wait outside.' Robert looked at him. 'Men can go in women's shops you know, it's allowed. And I'm here to protect you just in case...' Aaron wasn't amused. 'Just shut up and get on with it,' he grumped. 'I'm waiting here.' Robert chuckled and went in.

Aaron wandered around for a bit, looking in the windows of the neighbouring shops, then he came back to the shop Robert was in. He saw Robert chatting away to the saleswoman. She was an attractive looking woman in her thirties, and my God she was all over Robert. Aaron sloped inside the doorway so he could hear their conversation. 

The woman was holding up a couple of scarves with different patterns. '... did you say it was for your girlfriend or your wife?' she asked, flashing a wide smile. 'Actually it's for my sister', Robert replied. 'Oh how lovely', the woman replied. She laid a hand on Robert's arm. 'She's lucky to have a brother which such sophisticated taste' Instead of scoffing sarcastically, which would have been Aaron's response, Robert seemed delighted with the compliment. 'Thanks,' he said. 'Well you have some lovely things in here. I'm sure I'll be back again for more gifts at some point' and he threw the woman his most dazzling, charming smile.

Aaron couldn't believe it. Robert was flirting up a storm with this woman while he waited outside. Although it was funny on one level to see her all over Robert, who couldn't be interested in her, Aaron couldn't suppress a strong spike of jealousy as he saw the man he'd woken up with this morning acting like an eligible, (not to mention straight) bachelor. He found himself walking towards them.

'Alright?' he asked Robert. He smiled at his man and put an arm casually but firmly round his waist. The woman looked startled for a moment. Robert's smile disappeared, and he suddenly looked uncertain. Aaron wondered whether he'd overstepped the mark. They'd never talked about showing affection in public, but Aaron had never been a fan of PDAs anyway, so the issue of how open to be hadn't come up before. But then Robert relaxed. He looked Aaron in the eyes. 'Yeah, I'm alright. You?' he said softly. 

'I'll, um... I'll just wrap these up for you' the woman said and walked to the counter. Robert and Aaron didn't reply. Robert turned to Aaron and wrapped his arms around his waist as well. They stood just smiling and holding each other while the saleswoman gift-wrapped the scarves. 'Ahem', she tried to get Robert's attention. 'That'll be forty pounds please'.

 

.............

'You were jealous', Robert said gleefully. They were sitting in the cafe and Robert was highly amused by Aaron's behaviour. 'I was not,' Aaron insisted. 'Why would I be jealous of a woman, you pillock? I know she's got no chance with you...'  
Robert glanced away and was quiet for a moment. Then he said 'well you definitely didn't like me talking to her...' Aaron raised his voice, 'You weren't just talking to her though, pretty boy, I saw you batting your eyelashes and flashing your most handsome smile. Honestly, you'd flirt with anyone, wouldn't you?' He was getting wound up, but he couldn't help it. Although he'd only known Robert for a week, and he knew he was being ridiculous, he suddenly felt as though he was nothing special to Robert. Deep down he knew Robert hadn't done anything wrong, but seeing him with that woman had played on all his insecurities that Robert was too good for him. 'Why were you pretending to be straight?' he asked angrily.  
Robert looked shocked. 'What? I wasn't... I was just being friendly, and when you came over, it was perfectly clear that we were together, I didn't try to hide it...' 'But you thought about it didn't you? You were uncomfortable when I put my arm round you, don't deny it' Aaron accused. 'Only because I didn't think you were into showing affection in public.' Robert replied. Aaron looked away, sulking.  
Robert sighed. 'Ok, maybe I was flirting a bit, and I'm sorry Aaron but that's just who I am. ' He said seriously, 'I like connecting with people & yeah, I enjoy the attention. It doesn't mean anything. And I can't help it if other people find me attractive...'  
'Oh my God, how do you get your massive ego through the front door in the morning?' Aaron groaned. He had calmed down a bit now. Robert chuckled. 'There's no point pretending' he said, 'I know I look alright, and that's what people are drawn to '  
Aaron chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. 'So what about me?' He asked tentatively. 'What draws you to me, Mr God's gift? I mean if everyone on the planet finds you so irresistible, you could have anyone you want, right?' Aaron was trying to sound sarcastic, but he hated himself for a slight neediness that crept into his voice. Robert sipped his Americano then stared intently at Aaron. 'Where shall I start? There's those beautiful eyes, I noticed them straight away, before I took in the rest of that handsome face...'  
Aaron scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. Robert went on, 'Then I realised what strong, muscular arms you have and how fit your body is,' Aaron swallowed hard. Robert's tone of voice had become low and sensual. '...And then there's that amazing arse that I just want to put my hands on right now...'  
Aaron felt his face getting warm. 'Oh yeah?,' he said quietly, leaning closely in towards Robert. 'Well I'm going to let you put your hands all over my arse and then I'm going to watch you take your clothes off, right before I wrap my lips around your delicious cock and suck you all the way into next week.'

Robert stared at Aaron. That wiped the smug expression off his face, Aaron thought. This conversation was getting way too hot for a cafe full of people. Aaron put his hand on Robert's thigh under the table. 'Shall we head back to mine?'

Robert nodded, apparently unable to speak, and the two of them stood and hurried out of the cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is confused.

The flat was as tidy as it had ever been. Today Aaron was holding an open house, for prospective buyers to look around the flat, along with his estate agent.  
The door bell rang & Aaron buzzed Robert in. Seconds later he appeared at the door to the flat. 'Hi.' Robert said. He looked Aaron up and down appreciatively in a way that made Aaron feel a shiver down the back of his neck. Robert pulled Aaron into him. 'You look great' he purred. 'I like you in a suit'.  
Aaron grinned and put his lips gently on Robert's. Robert looked amazing as always but there was no need to say so, he already seemed to know it.  
It had been three weeks since their first meeting, and they'd spoken to each other every day. Aaron had never known such an intense relationship. From their first kiss, they just seemed to connect, and yes the sex was amazing, but more than that, Aaron just wanted to spend all his time with Robert. Although they'd only just met, Aaron couldn't bear the thought of not being with Robert, and whenever they were apart they were always speaking on the phone and messaging each other. Aaron knew it was crazy to be falling in deep so soon, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
Robert ran his hand through Aaron's hair. 'C'mon, better make sure we're ready. People will start arriving soon.'

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Robert opened the door to a smartly dressed man in his twenties. Robert held out his hand. 'Good morning, I'm Robert Sugden from White and Co, nice to meet you.'  
'David Price' said the man, shaking Robert's hand. Robert introduced Aaron and started showing David round the flat.  
'... and here's the bedroom.' Robert held open the door 'Personally this is probably my favourite room in this flat. ..' He turned so David couldn't see his face & winked at Aaron, who rolled his eyes in response. Robert was so bloody smug, although Aaron couldn't help but feel a little turned on by their secret.  
......  
An couple of hours later, the open house was in full flow. They'd had a few prospective buyers - a mix of single business people, students and young couples. Robert was talking to a student and his parents in the kitchen when the bell rang again. Aaron opened the door to two young women. 'Hi', one of them said. 'We've come to view the flat...' Aaron knew he couldn't turn the charm on like Robert and he found all this small talk with people he didn't know a bit uncomfortable, but he tried to be friendly at least.  
'Yeah course,' he said. 'I'm Aaron, I'm the owner. I'll show you around. Are you both looking for a place? ' 'No' smiled the woman who had originally spoken. 'Just me. I'm Suzanne and this is my friend Rachel. She's here for moral support. '  
Aaron nodded and smiled and walked into the living room. 'So this is the main living area. It's been decorated quite recently & you can see it's a pretty good size...'  
'Oh my God!' Rachel blurted out, 'is he the estate agent? The blond guy over there?' She was looking through the kitchen doorway towards Robert.  
Aaron was completely taken aback. 'Yeah, why?' He frowned.  
'Sorry', said Rachel, 'I didn't mean to interrupt but I recognise that guy.' She looked at her friend. 'You know Maddie, my sister's friend? That's her ex! They went out for about ten months and then he dumped her. She was gutted because she really fancied him and I don't blame her, we all fancied him. I reckon he's a bit of a ladies man, gorgeous but he knows it, you know the type.'  
'Oh wow, weird coincidence,' said Suzanne. 'Will he recognise you?' 'Doubt it ' Rachel replied. I only met him once but you know I'm good with faces, especially handsome ones'  
The two women laughed. 

'Anyway, sorry um... Aaron, back to the flat.' Suzanne smiled. 'Are these windows double glazed? '  
Aaron felt rooted to the spot. It couldn't be Robert, could it?  
'Er, are you sure about that guy?' He had to ask. 'It's just that, I thought he was gay, something he mentioned the other day. Not that it's any of my business.'  
Rachel looked surprised. 'No, it's definitely him', she said as she looked at Robert again. He glanced over and smiled politely as he continued his conversation in the kitchen.  
'Definitely the same guy,' she repeated. 'I think it's Robin or Robert, or something?'  
'OK, can we please look round the flat now?' Suzanne asked, seemingly slightly annoyed by her friend's digression now.  
'Help yourselves' Aaron said coldly, and he left them to it. He felt sick.  
. . .  
Finally Robert closed the door on the last of the viewers and the two of them were alone in the flat.  
'Bloody hell, that bloke's Dad wouldn't stop talking' he said. 'I thought we'd never get rid of them. I think it went well though, overall, two or three said they were going to put in an offer, so we'll see how that goes'.  
Aaron didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
'Aaron? What's up?' Robert looked confused.

Aaron looked Robert in they eye. He felt so stupid and there were so many thoughts and questions going round his head. Why had he fallen for someone so out of his league? Was Robert even gay? Why hadn't told him that he'd been with a woman? Of course Robert wouldn't feel the same way that Aaron did, it was obvious. For Robert it was probably just great sex until he moved on to someone better. It was clear that Aaron didn't know Robert at all, in fact he didn't even know now whether he was gay or not. Maybe Robert had been seeing someone else the whole time, a woman even. Aaron wasn't going to be made a fool of.

'Nothing. I'm just really tired and I've got some stuff to do, Robert so you'd better go. If there are any offers on the flat, someone will let me know, won't they...'

Robert's face fell. 'Yeah, of course, but Aaron...' 'Thanks Robert. I'll call you'. Aaron held the door open. 

'What's wrong, Aaron?' Robert looked concerned and he put his hand on Aaron's arm. Aaron shook him off. 'Look, Robert... I think things have been moving a bit fast. I hardly know you and we've barely spent any time apart in the last three weeks.'

Robert looked gobsmacked. 'But... I thought that was what you wanted, what we both wanted. Aaron I've been having a great time and I'm pretty sure you have too. Where has this change of heart come from all of a sudden?'

Aaron bit his lip. 'Please, Robert, you need to go. I promise I'll call you, ok? I just need to be on my own for a bit.'

Robert hesitated for a moment, but then he turned and left. Aaron closed the door behind him, went to the living room and threw himself on the sofa angrily. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk (hurrah!).

Three days later Aaron was still feeling shitty. He couldn't stop thinking about Robert and he missed seeing him. Robert had sent him several messages over the last few days, but Aaron didn't know how to put his thoughts into words to reply. Instead he ignored the messages and spent his time moping about. 

He was sprawled on the sofa digging into a pizza with some rubbish cop drama on TV, trying to take his mind off of Robert when the doorbell rang. Aaron sighed. He wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone, but he went to the door and lifted the intercom. 'Yeah?' he barked. 'It's me, please let me come up...' It was Robert, rushing his words as if he thought Aaron might not let him finish. 'Please Aaron, we need to talk, you know we do...'

Aaron hesitated for a second, then buzzed the door open and unlocked the door to his flat. Moments later, Robert appeared in the doorway. 'We need to talk, Aaron,' he repeated.

Aaron stood to one side to let Robert in and closed the door behind him. He was undeniably a little bit pleased to see that Robert looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he looked miserable. About as miserable as Aaron felt, in fact. 

Robert sat in an armchair and Aaron took up his place on the sofa by the half eaten pizza. 'Sorry to interrupt your dinner' Robert said quietly. 'But you wouldn't answer my messages and I had to talk to you. I miss you. Please give us a chance, Aaron. What happened? What went wrong?'

Aaron exhaled heavily. He shut the lid of the pizza box - he wasn't hungry anyway. He decided he owed Robert some kind of explanation for basically dumping him, so he tried to articulate his thoughts.

'When we had the open house, one of the prospective buyers, said she knew you. She recognised you as the boyfriend of someone she knew. A woman. She said you'd been in a relationship with this woman for almost a year, until you dumped her.'

'Well, ok...' Robert interrupted, but Aaron continued, 'I thought it couldn't be you, because, you know, you're gay obviously, but she was sure, like completely sure. And then I realised I don't know anything about your past. I told you about how I came out, and when I knew I was gay and all that, but you've never told me anything about you. So, talk. Tell me about yourself, Robert.'

Robert looked Aaron in the eye. 'Ok, it's true, and I have been in relationships with a few women - as well as men - but for God's sake, it's not a big deal Aaron. Neither of us ever claimed to be virgins did we? So what if I've been with men and women before you, it's none of your business'.

Aaron let out an angry laugh. 'Why did you hide it then, eh? And just how many other men and women have there been? I mean, everyone seems to find you irresistible, so you must be able to have your pick of absolutely anyone you want!'

Robert glared back. 'I never lied to you', he said angrily, 'I just didn't tell you that I'm bisexual, and that's because I knew you'd react like this. Being bi doesn't mean I've slept with loads of people, and it doesn't mean I can have anyone I want because, actually, Aaron, a lot of people have some stupid prejudice against bisexuals, thinking we're gay people who don't want to admit they're gay...'

'Well aren't you?' Aaron sneered. 'Why can't you just say you're gay and be happy? You need to make a choice Robert and be proud of it...'

Robert was staring at Aaron and he looked absolutely furious. '...And you ask why I didn't tell you I'm bi?' he stood up as if he was going to leave, then sat down again. 'I'm bisexual Aaron, and it's not a choice, in the same way that you being gay wasn't a choice for you. It doesn't make me more promiscuous or more likely to cheat, it just means that sometimes I fall for a woman and sometimes for a man, like I fell for you. And maybe I should've told you, but I've only known you for a few weeks and I didn't want to have this boring conversation which I've had with gay guys before, because it does my bloody head in.' 

He stopped talking, breathing angrily through his nose. Aaron sat quietly thinking about what Robert had said. Of course he knew what being bisexual meant, but he couldn't help thinking that sometimes it was a bit of an excuse for people who couldn't decide what they wanted, or who didn't want to come out.

He wanted to understand better. 'So, do your family and friends know? Have you come out to them?' he tried. Robert was calming down a bit. 'Yeah, my sister's known for years and most of my friends and family. I'm not ashamed of it, Aaron, I know you think I am but I'm really not.'

Aaron chewed on his bottom lip. 'I shouldn't have ignored you like that', he said. 'I'm sorry. I've been an idiot. I just... I don't get what you see in me, and the idea of you with a woman made me so jealous....I mean I can't give you the same thing that a woman can...'

Robert leaned over and put a hand on Aaron's knee. 'Yeah, you have been an idiot.' he said, 'But you need to realise what a catch you are.' Aaron scoffed. 'I mean it,' Robert went on. 'When I'm with you I have everything I need. The fact that I'm bisexual makes no difference. And I know I come across as a cocky git sometimes, but I'd never look at anyone else as long as I had you.' 

Aaron looked up at Robert. His face was completely open, and Aaron totally believed him. All at once he felt overwhelmed by Robert's sincerity, and to his embarrassment, he felt tears pricking his eyes. 'You've got me', he whispered as he moved to kneel in front of Robert, leant towards him, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a soft, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Robert leaned his forehead against Aaron's. 'You're gorgeous and I don't want anyone else,' he said warmly. 'I should have been more open with you, and I'm sorry. And I promise I'll try to be less of an arrogant prick'. 

Aaron smirked. 'Good luck with that' he said. Then his face became serious again. He rubbed his hand up and down Robert's bicep. 'I'm so sorry...' he said again. Robert smiled. 'You can make it up to me', he said. He took Aaron's hand in his and stood up, pulled Aaron to his feet and led him into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and even bigger thanks if you left kudos, and a massive thanks to anyone who commented. It really does mean a lot to get feedback. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic, so comments and advice welcome!


End file.
